


aquarius season

by li__lis



Series: aquarius season [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Top Johnny, alcohol mention, ass eating, big dick johnny, blowjob, bottom jaehyun, light somno that is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li__lis/pseuds/li__lis
Summary: "always forget how big you are johnny, i just want you to tear me apart."oh how he loved when his boyfriend talked like that.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: aquarius season [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	aquarius season

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd, apologies for any mistakes! part 1/2.

today is valentine's day. it is also jaehyun's birthday. johnny could never forget his lover's birthday; it was one of his favorite days. ever since they started dating, johnny has always loved to spoil jaehyun, especially on his birthday. they'd spend the day shopping together, then go home and get ready to go to dinner and end the day with some of the best sex they've ever had. today was no different.

it was early morning when johnny woke up, rubbing his eyes and looking over at his bedside clock. _8:03 a.m._ he smiled to himself as he rolled over onto his side, happy to see that jaehyun had been in a deep sleep _and_ lying on his stomach. johnny moved as quietly as he could, pulling the blanket down and being greeted by jaehyun's milky thighs that were completely exposed due to his boxers running up. he felt his dick twitch briefly before he positioned himself between jaehyun's thighs and slowly pulling his boxers down until they were off his body and being tossed to the side. johnny took a moment to spread his cheek's carefully, almost drooling at the sight of jaehyun's tight hole.

he started slowly by licking at his hole gently, not wanting to wake him yet. he continued like this for a bit, around 10 minutes or so before johnny pushed his tongue in and keeping jaehyun's cheeks spread, sighing in his sleep. johnny started to tongue-fuck him slowly, meanwhile jaehyun had started to squirm more. jaehyun's eyes fluttered open, mouth hanging as he felt johnny start to fuck him rougher and whining when johnny pulled away for a brief moment.

" _g'morning babe,"_ johnny said with a smile before returning to fucking jaehyun's hole. he moaned loudly when johnny teased a finger at his entrance, hand reaching behind him to grip johnny's hair as best as he could. jaehyun's brain was foggy; he couldn't decide on whether or not he wanted to continue to rub his now fully hard and leaking cock against the bed sheets or push his hips back against johnny, as he now had one finger in him. jaehyun's moans were music to johnny's ears and all he wanted to do was continue to hear them for as long as he could. but johnny knew he'd be hearing much better noises later on. right now, he was focused on making jaehyun cum, one of many times today.

" _f-fuck johnny 'm so close,"_ jaehyun whined, pushing his hips even more against johnny and practically begging for another finger which he was rewarded with. he arched his back even more, overwhelmed by all the pleasure he was receiving at once. johnny stopped all his movements and flipped jaehyun over onto his back, shushing his whining with a quick kiss as he inched down lower and lower jaehyun's body until-

jaehyun moaned loudly and arched his back off the mattress, cumming instantly when johnny's lips attach to the head of his cock. jaehyun thought it would only be fair to repay johnny, so he pushed him down onto his back and pulled his cock out of his boxers, licking at the precum that was gathered on the tip & making johnny groan. 

somehow, jaehyun took all of johnny into his mouth immediately which caused johnny's hips to buck up and watching his dimples flash. one of the things that turned johnny on the most was how jaehyun's dimples would show when he would suck johnny's cock. his dimples are a cute aspect of him, so seeing them in such a lewd way left johnny no option but to get hard. he pulled off of johnny for a moment, grinning at him.

" _always forget how big you are johnny, i just want you to tear me apart,"_ he breathed, before taking johnny down again before he even had time to moan or reply. johnny placed his palm on one of jaehyun's cheeks, feeling his cock in his mouth which he groaned at.

" _you always look so pretty like this,"_ johnny cooed. " _always taking my cock so well, such a good boy for daddy."_

_"just for you_ daddy," jaehyun muttered before returning to johnny. his hand pumped what he couldn't quite reach, while his tongue swirled and sucked around the rest of johnny's cock. he was so eager to make johnny cum, even though it was _his_ birthday and johnny just wanted to treat him this morning. 

" _love being your little cockslut for you,"_ jaehyun moaned when he pulled off of johnny's cock for a brief moment, feeling satisfied when johnny let out a loud moan at his words. he continued to work, maintaining eye contact with johnny the whole time. johnny looked so beautiful but wrecked at the same time; his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead while his lips were parted, breathing heavily and watching the way it fell up and down. or the way his toned stomach would clench when he felt his cock hit the back of jae's throat, loving everything that was happening in the moment.

" _shit, shit, shit_ _,"_ he groaned. " _fuck baby you're gonna make me cum."_

jaehyun moaned around johnny, the vibrations tipping johnny over the edge, and his load was now shooting down jaehyun's throat. jaehyun swallowed, but he continued to bob his head until johnny hissed and pulled him up to his face. he thumbed over his cheek and kissed him deeply.

" _you did amazing, let's go shower,"_ johnny said, pulling jaehyun up to his feet and taking him to the shower with him.

jaehyun sighed contently as johnny's hands massaged his head lightly with shampoo, enjoying the warm water running down his body along with the warmth he was receiving from johnny's body. johnny made sure to take his time with jaehyun, not caring about all the water they were wasting. they got out the shower after being in there for around 45 minutes, changing into comfortable clothes. 

" _i know we both have things to do today, so let's get those things done as soon as we can and we can come home and change again and then go out to dinner, 'kay?"_ johnny said, his hand resting on jaehyun's cheek. he nodded in response, johnny smiling and pressing a kiss to his lips.

" _love you."_

_"i love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! this was my first work on here, although i have been registered for a while. i hope whoever reads this enjoyed it!! <3


End file.
